carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
BBN
The Brunanter Broadcasting Network, or just BBN, is the state-sponsored television network in Brunant. It is known for its prestigious television programs. BBN was founded in 1978 by Rene Anderson. Brunanter Broadcasting Network is currently owned by the Brunanter Government as well as other companies. History BBN was founded in 1978 out of a need to replace the old by BR&T. BR&T was the state-owned broadcaster but due to mismanagement had fallen in quality and was having its funds squandered. Rene Anderson thus founded BBN to compete with BR&T. Several political scandals forced the government to suspend operation of BR&T and later took over BBN to become their main broadcaster. BBN's radio programming originates from Radio Brunant, the first Brunanter radio station, founded in 1929. Radio Brunant was incorporated into BBN in 1979. BBN has since expanded to become the largest and most viewed network in Brunant. Abroad it has a good reputation for excellent programming and is considered among the best networks in the IWO. In 2013 BBN opened an affiliate channel in Libertas to show Brunanter programming in the country and plans are in place to introduce an international English-language channel, aimed at North America and Lovia. BBN Libertas was ended in 2016, and in 2018 BBN 7 was created. To meet the requirements of the 2019 IWBG Improvement Plan, BBN started to broadcast and stream content in 4K. It is the first broadcasting network in the IWBG to do so. Television channels BBN's television service began in 1978 with an all-English channel but was soon boradcasting a Dutch one as well. Channel 1 and Channel 2 were fairly popular during that period. In 1993 BBN television was reorganized an expanded. All-news and cultural/variety channels were added (named BBN 1 and 2) and the existing other two were renamed BBN 3 (English) and BBN 4 (Dutch). BBN 1 The BBN 1 channel focuses on news which it broadcasts 24/7. It gives out national and international news reports at 7:00, 12:00, 17:00, and 22:00. Throughout the rest of the day BBN 1 broadcasts local news reports, finance and politics. All of its reports are in both English and Dutch. Between 9:00-12:00, 14:00-16:00 and 19:00 to 22:00 BBN 2 BBN 2 focuses on sports and cultural broadcasting. In the morning the channel broadcasts regional shows including local programming in Barzuna and Arabic (most programs are in English). During the day it shows sporting events and reports on football, basketball, athletics and others. In the night if shows local programming and films. BBN 3 BBN 3 is the English-language channel which features a variety of programs, series and news in the language. The channel presents Brunanter and European/American shows in English. BBN 3 broadcasts all over Brunant. BBN 4 BBN 4 is the Dutch-language channel which features a variety of programs, series and news in the language. The channel presents Brunanter and European/American shows in Dutch. BBN 4 broadcasts all over Brunant. BBN 7 BBN 7 focuses on sports and cultural broadcasting. In the morning the channel broadcasts regional shows including local programming in Barzuna and Arabic (most programs are in English). During the day it shows sporting events and reports on football, basketball, athletics and others. In the night if shows local programming and films. Programming Radio BBN took over radio broadcasts from Radio 1, the Dutch-language station, and Radio 2, the English-language station in 1979, inherited from Radio Brunant. The two stations existed as separate ones since splitting in 1946. In 1985 a third station, Radio 3 was added. This was dedicated to music and presents anything from 1950s rock to classical, world and indie music. Radio 3 is bilingual, with several Dutch and English-language segments throughout the day. Online BBN can be found on the web at www.bbn.bt. BBN online offers full channel listings, news, games for children and recent pre-recorded radio podcasts and TV shows. BBN's website has operated since 1999. Television programs * Fifteen Minutes of Fame * Brunant Is Not a Continent? * The Hard Years * News Brunant * Resistance * Small Town Crooks * The Fourth Dimension * A Passport to Adventure Idents Idents vary depending on which channel. On BBN 1 (news), the idents have been used since 1983: *1983-1991: '1' appears from right Category:BBN Category:Public broadcasting Category:Radio networks Category:Television networks